Moonlight Destiny: A FurubaSailor Moon crossover
by Shai-Lang
Summary: Just what DID Shigure dream on the day Akito was conceived, why was it so important too him, yet painful for the others but not for him? What if the curse really was "just a curse?" The legend begins here. Pairings: Akito/Shigure Tohru/Kyo
1. Chapter 1

Hi-Hi Minna-san ^_^ Shai-Lang here with her first and crossover fanfiction. Well technically it's not my first I'm also working on an Inuyasha/Sailor Moon one. But my interest in Inuyasha has been waning recently leaving me obsessed with AkkiGure. So It'll probably be awhile before THAT fanfiction sees the light of day. Anyway's this is going too be my longest running series for now and I hope I do justice too all you Furuba and Sailor Moon fans out there and I'm very excited too see what you think about my first attempt at crossovers(Don't worry I followed a basic fanfiction rule and DID NOT make a Mary-Sue . Thank God) By the way

MAMORU HATERS AND SHIGURE HATERS PLEASE TURN BACK NOW!

This fanfiction supports the both of them as well as the CANON pairings of Mamoru/Usagi, Shigure/Akito, and a bit of Tohru/Kyo.

If you are a hater of Canon please turn back now, but I hope even those haters can read my story with an open mind

And one more thing NO BASHING ALLOWED! (Unless it's of the story itself and not the characters, I could take advanced critisim but NOT character bashing) So let's just keep this mature and professional m'kay? Good.

Disclaimer:Fruits Basket and Sailor Moon do not belong too me but to the wonderful minds of Natsuki Takaya, and Naoko Takeuchi. The two greatest Shoujo manga-ka the world has ever known.(Well besides Clamp, Arina Tenimura, and Yuu Watase lol.)

Also I'd like to thank my 3 brand-new beta-readers AkizukiSakura16, BlackOrca, Deathangel113 and Mrs. Flamer. I couldn't have done it without them, they are truly exceptional beta readers! Go check them out!

Anyways Enjoy

* * *

Moonlight Destiny

Chapter 1-Lost Memories

* * *

_"Endymion!" the princess cried out as the one she loved ran into the flames that were setting the kingdom ablaze._

_"Serenity!" His yell carried over the sounds of battle and swords, the wretched sound stabbing into her already shattering heart._

_"Endymion!"_

_Just as they were about to embrace, a blast of energy hit the couple._

_Their hands intertwined, but they suddenly broke apart. They both uttered their last words to each other, knowing that it would end soon._

_"Serenity… S-sorry that I couldn't protect you..."_

_"E-Endymion, don't worry. I'm sure... I'm sure someday we'll be reborn and we'll find each other again and we'll be happy... I believe…I believe our love was not in vain, I believe in it."_

_"Serenity, I'll love you, always.''_

_"Endymion, please, please, find me again and set me free, release me…my love."_

_"Endymion… I'll be waiting for you forever,'' Serenity whispered this as the color was starting to fade from her already pale cheeks. Her lover had blood running down his face as well, gushing everywhere as the red liquid marred his white skin. As they both succumbed to their fate they could still faintly hear the sounds of battle raging in the background. Yelling and screaming, their love bringing about a war that neither could hope to stop_

_And then everything went black, fading out as if it never happened._

...

Sohma Shigure woke with a start; sweat dripped all over his body as he stared, horrified, at the ceiling of his bedroom. He looked up at the alarm clock indicating that it was only 7:00, only an hour before he'd have to get up.

He sighed inwardly. "Just a dream…" He ran a hand through his dark hair distractedly. "But… That dream was different from any others I've ever had," he mused to himself, talking aloud in the way that a writer was wont to do. "What could it mean…?"

Before he could even think about the question fully, a nostalgic melody played from within the confines of his yukata.

Shigure took out the star-shaped locket from his yukata and opened it, the beautiful melody filling his ears and heart.

Shigure smiled gently as memories from his childhood flooded back to him.

For as long as he could remember he had owned this mysterious star shaped locket. He never remembered exactly who gave it to him or how he got it, just that he had it and it was a very precious memento that he always held close to him.

As twisted and manipulative a man Shigure was, there was something about the object that always filled him with some kind of strange warmth. Wherever it came from, it was very special to him.

Suddenly the alarm clock went off, now reading 8:00, and Shigure knew it was time to start the day.

"Well, better get up I suppose, since I'm sure even Tohru-kun wouldn't get up this early on a Sunday.''

Shigure got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. As he came downstairs he saw that Yuki and Kyo were already up making breakfast

"Well, well... I never thought I'd see you boys getting up so early and making breakfast, and you're working together no less! Why, it's an apocalypse!'' Shigure exclaimed cheerfully with a playful smile on his face. If there was one thing he was good at and that he enjoyed doing, it was messing with people's minds, and these two were certainly easy to mess with.

Yuki sighed, already used to the Dog's antics. "Well, if you must know, it is Sunday, and Honda-san has been working so hard lately. She has been doing all the work here while still studying for her finals, so we decided to give her a little break and make breakfast for her."

"Ahh, that reminds me... Where is our beautiful little flower? She's usually the first one to get up." Shigure remarked.

Kyo's head all of a sudden shot up and he aimed a death glare at Shigure. "Hey, I thought I told you to stop calling her that!"

Shigure nearly laughed out loud; this was just so predictable! As usual Kyo was being over-possessive and being way too obvious with his feelings for the girl. Of course, when it came to Tohru Honda, he overreacted about everything.

"Ha-ha, now, now, KyonKichi, don't get your panties in a bunch," Shigure said as he chuckled in childish glee.

Kyo's temper was just about to burst open now. "What have I told you about calling me by that name? And I do not wear panties!" Kyo yelled, the vein in his forehead pulsing noticeably.

Yuki sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, Shigure-san, I think you've been spending too much time with my brother."

"Of course I have! You boys know that my beloved Aya and I are inseparable!" Shigure smirked inwardly to himself. Oh, how he loved playing games with the boys' minds! Then again, playing games was just part of his already twisted personality.

Kyo and Yuki just stood there, looking very disturbed. Sometimes this man just puzzled them.

"Well, since Tohru-kun hasn't woken up yet and it's already 8:30, I think I should just go in and wake her up myself."

"No, you won't you perverted dog!''

For some reason they just couldn't trust him alone with Tohru… Perhaps it had something to do with his taste for high school girls? Before either Kyo or Yuki could stop him, Shigure had already gone upstairs to Tohru's room.

"Yoo-hoo, Tohruuu-chann! Time to get up!'' However, as he entered Tohru's room, he found the girl already getting ready.

"Ah! Oh no, I can't believe I overslept, this is so unlike me and I still have breakfast to make and I have to do the laundry and ahh!'' Tohru's eyes swirled as she ran frantically across the room, trying to get ready.

Shigure couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

Finally Tohru noticed Shigure at the doorway and gasped. Embarrassed that he'd seen her like that she bowed, a blush creeping onto her face. "Oh Shigure-san, I-I'm sorry I overslept and I didn't see you there. Don't worry I'll be down in a minute and I'll get breakfast ready.''

Shigure chuckled lightly and just patted Tohru on the head. "Don't worry, it's okay if you slept in a little, you deserve a break every now and then what with how hard you've been working. Plus, it's Sunday so just relax, and don't worry about making breakfast. Kyo and Yuki have already started on it.''

Tohru sighed as she started to calm down, but then gasped at the thought of them making breakfast for her. She felt rather guilty that they had to do it for her.

"Oh dear, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are making breakfast? I hope it's not too hard on them, I hope I'm not burdening them..."

"Tell you what Tohru-kun, if it makes you feel better, I'll help them out with breakfast too.''

Tohru shook her head, not wanting that. "I couldn't possibly let you. I don't want you to go to all that trouble, Shigure-san, I'm already imposing on you enough by just living with you here. I don't want to trouble you even more."

Shigure chuckled; as usual the girl was overly polite. It was a trait that she had apparently inherited from her late father, Katsuya.

Tohru noticed Shigure laughing and blushed even deeper. "I-I'm sorry...''

"You don't have to keep apologizing, Tohru-kun, and you're not a burden. Ever since you started living with us the house has become much more cheerful and even Kyo and Yuki have changed a lot thanks to you," Shigure said this as he began pacing back and forth in Tohru's room, lost in his thoughts.

It had been true after all, ever since Tohru had come into their lives it had seemed like everyone in the Sohma family had regained hope in their hearts. Tohru Honda was truly a special girl who seemed to change something in every person she met. However, Shigure knew that she was still much too naïve to know the true horrors of the curse and it would probably break her if she got that far. However, ever since surviving Kyo's horrible dark secret and still accepting him nonetheless, Shigure knew for sure that she just might be the "one", their beacon of hope.

"Oh, I better go help Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun out in the kitchen!'' Tohru said as she ran down the stairs, Shigure's pacing reminding her that she was late; almost as if it was beckoning her to come downstairs.

Shigure smiled as he stopped his pacing and watched Tohru leave the room. There were times where he definitely felt bad, times where he thought he was truly a horrible, selfish bastard. For he knew that he was manipulating a good kid like Tohru for his own gains, yet he also made a vow to himself long ago that he wouldn't care about the casualties in the process, as long as he achieved his goal. A pure, innocent girl like Tohru would never understand the likes of him, and yet she could be just the one he'd need in order to achieve his goal.

Shigure knew himself that it wasn't just Tohru Honda he was manipulating, oh no, he was manipulating the whole cursed family, all to achieve that one dream….

And yet he knew, he knew one of these days someone in the family might let loose on him or even Tohru herself, for all the hurt he'd caused if or when they found out his plan. But he didn't care. Some things were just more important than people's feelings. Yes, he truly was the "most cursed one of all'' as he often called himself.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun good morning!'' Tohru greeted cheerfully as she raced down the stairs.

"Ahh, Honda-san good morning.''

"Morn'in.''

Tohru then suddenly sniffed a strange smell in the air. "Huh? Is something burning?''

It was coming from the kitchen.

"Eh?"… Oh crap, the Miso Soup!" Kyo got a terrified look on his face as he raced into the kitchen. The pot with miso had already started a small fire on the stove. He quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over the place, damaging everything.

"Dammit! Why won't it go out? Son of a –!

"I'd appreciate it if you try not to destroy the house again, Kyo-kun…'' Shigure said out of the blue as he popped up behind the boy.

"Shaddup, you're making me lose concentration!''

Kyo sprayed the extinguisher all over the kitchen, white foam began coming out, overflowing the kitchen and finally destroying the fire... Along with everything else in the room.

"Nice going, dumb cat.''

"Shaddup ya stupid rat, it was an accident, okay!"

Yuki snorted. "Sure, 'just an accident,' that's your excuse for everything.''

"You're trying to pick a fight?''

"Gladly, I'll take you on.''

Yuki and Kyo both glared intensely at each other, causing a very thick tension in the air.

Shigure sighed. The rivalry between the cat and the rat had become almost legendary among the Sohmas and it seemed impossible for them to ever get along. Those two always fought like cats and dogs. And even though they had been getting along better lately thanks to Tohru's influence, it was still a long way off before they'd ever call themselves "friends."

Tohru glanced anxiously between Kyo and Yuki, feeling very guilty for what happened. "U-Um I'm sorry!'' Tohru shouted as she went in between Kyo and Yuki. "This is all my fault, you two are fighting because of me!''

"If only I hadn't overslept and forgotten to make breakfast then none of this would've have happened, I'm truly very sorry. So…. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, please don't fight and blame each other."

Yuki and Kyo both stopped in their tracks, feeling extremely guilty now. For some reason this girl always made them go soft.

Shigure smiled as he walked over to Tohru. "Now, Tohru-kun you don't always have to apologize for everything, remember what we talked about? Besides, it's these idiot's own faults for always getting into fights. They just haven't matured enough yet, so don't always blame yourself Tohru-kun."

"Hey, who're you calling an idiot?"

Shigure simply ignored Kyo and patted Tohru on the head.

"Okay, I guess you're right, Shigure-san.''

"And we'll try not to trouble you with our fighting Honda-san,'' Yuki said as he smiled sweetly at Tohru.

"Thank you Yuki-kun. Oh, look at the time! I better get going, I promised to meet Uo-chan and Hana-chan at the restaurant. I'm going to be so late...''

Yuki gasped, remembering that he was late as well. "I almost forgot I have to meet Kakeru at the school gate. We have to discuss what the student council is going to do for the cultural festival."

Tohru and Yuki rushed around the house gathering their things when Tohru remembered about the little accident that happened in the kitchen. "I almost forgot I should clean everything up... But if I do I'll be so late and I don't want to make Uo-chan and Hana-chan worry. What should I do?''

"Don't worry your pretty little head Tohru-kun, Kyon-Kyon here is going to be home so he'll clean it up for you,'' Shigure said as he smiled and patted Kyo on the head.

"And who decided a thing like that? Why don't you clean up the mess? Why am I always the one getting things put on me?" Kyo shouted this out angrily, as he began flailing his arms about while scowling at Shigure.

"Now, now, Kyon-Kyon you're not always getting things put on you, it's actually mostly poor little Tohru-chan that does all the work around here. Besides, you're the one that made the mess so don't you think you should be the one to clean it up?"

"All right, I'll clean it up geez, but only if you help me!''

Shigure simply smiled his trademark trickster grin and simply replied, "Oh but Kyo-kun I'm afraid I can't help, for you see I'm also going out today, to visit Haa-san and Akito-san at the main house.

"Right... and you leave me to do all the work, perfect timing..." Kyo grumbled under his breath.

"That reminds me, Tohru-kun, I'll probably be at the main house all night so don't bother waiting up for me.

"A-Alright, Shigure-san.''

"Just what are you plotting, dog?" Kyo growled angrily. He most certainly did not trust Shigure. For some reason he always felt as if he was being used whenever he was around the man.

"What, is it so suspicious that I'd want to visit my dear Haa-san after not seeing him for so long? You wound me Kyo-kun.''

"Uhm, well, Yuki-kun and I will be going now so see you later tonight, Kyo-kun," Tohru said as she and Yuki began to head out, but just as they were about to open the door and go out...

"...''

"Uh, Mit-chan…'' Tohru gulped and their eyes both widened in surprise as they watched the short-brown haired woman charge into the house. Her eyes so intense, they almost looked like they were shooting flames.

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is that devil-man who is the spawn of Satan himself? He had a deadline today and if I find out he got nothing done, I'll I'll..." Mit-chan broke down crying with only a tissue in her hand.

Unfortunately for her, Shigure was already out of the house.

'Yup, this is definitely a typical day in the Sohma house.' Tohru thought to herself.

Shigure whistled as he made his way over to the main house, taking in a perverse sort of joy at Mit-chan's anguish. His overactive editor was one of his favorite people to toy with, but unfortunately he didn't have the time or the desire to aggravate her further today.

It was sad but true. To Shigure people were nothing more than toys and pawns that he enjoyed manipulating. He never got an emotional attachment to anyone and only truly cared for a few select people such as his best friends Hatori and Ayame. He always put up a shell around himself for protection, and not a lot of people who re ally knew him. It seemed that his whole life he was always living with a mask, a truly mysterious man who would not be caught. Yes, he truly was a "ripple in water" as people often called him.

Only one person was precious to him.

Finally Shigure arrived at the main house and headed straight to Hatori's office. "Haa-san guess who?''

Hatori sighed and mumbled a few words under his breath while turning to face Shigure. "Let me guess, you had a deadline today so you decided to torment your poor editor again by escaping here to me.''

Shigure gasped dramatically as he said, "You're so smart, Haa-san! You know me like a book, but that's only part of the reason I came...''

Hatori took out a cigarette and lit it up hoping it would calm his nerves. "If you're here to annoy Akito-san again, I'm afraid I can't allow it today, he..."

Shigure raised his eyebrows, taking notice of Hatori referring to Akito as a 'he.' "Haa-san, it's okay, we're the only ones in here.''

Hatori sighed. "Fine, I mean she hasn't been well lately and your presence will just make her health worse. As her doctor I can't allow it."

Shigure pouted as his lips curved downward into a playful frown. "Aw, you're no fun, Haa-san.''

"Sorry, have your fun somewhere else, Shigure. I have work to do.''

"Actually, Haa-san, that isn't really the reason I came either….I have something important to discuss with you.''

Hatori noticed the seriousness in Shigure's eyes and realized something must've been up.

"All right, fine, talk.''

He and Shigure then proceeded to sit at the table in the office and Shigure began to light up some cigarettes. This was almost a ritual between the two men whenever Shigure came over.

"...I had another dream last night…''

Hatori's eyes lit up. "Oh?"

Hatori knew that whenever Shigure had a dream it meant something and was almost always a premonition of sorts.

"But this time the dream was different, it was not the dream I usually have.''

Hatori listened attentively while lighting up another cigarette.

"How was it different?"

"This time I dreamed about a princess with long flowing hair, and she was with a man…'' Shigure paused as he looked out the window. "I don't remember their names, but they were crying out for each other and it looked like their kingdom was at war. Then the two embraced and then everything went blank.''

Shigure and Hatori both sat there quiet for a few moments, with Hatori not quite sure how to react to what Shigure told him. Finally, he spoke, "Do you think it's another memory?"

Shigure smirked and took out his star locket, the melody calming his nerves. "Who knows? I don't even know myself anymore, but for some reason when I woke up I felt like crying... And you know me, Haa-san, I never cry.''

"Yes, well, except that morning when Akito was conceived.''

"Besides that, I've never cried, but this dream I don't know why but…"

The locket's melody continued to play, giving off a soothing feeling to the two men.

Hatori finally cleared his throat and spoke up, "You still have that locket, I see.''

Shigure smiled, finally closing the locket and putting it back into his yukata. "Of course, I always hold this close to my heart, after all it is my only clue.''

Hatori sighed not quite knowing what to make of the situation. "You're quite a twisted man, Shigure, but sometimes you do have your moments...''

Just as Hatori was about to continue, a knock was at the door and a maid proceeded to enter Hatori's office.

"Excuse me for intruding, Hatori-san, but it is time for Akito-san's checkup."

Hatori sighed as he answered, "All right, all right, I'm coming.''

"Wait, Haa-san, allow me to stand in for you this time.''

Hatori raised his eyebrows wondering if that was such a good idea.

"I don't think so... I don't trust you with Akito.''

"Aw, c'mon! I promise I'll be good this time, I won't annoy him or antagonize him! Besides it's been so long since I've last seen him, so, please?''

Hatori sighed, knowing that the battle had already been won by the other. "If I hear even one complaint about you from Akito you won't be 'standing in for me' again for a long time. Remember, his health has been really bad lately, and I seriously don't need another temper tantrum again.

"I know, I know," Shigure replied as he exited the office at the side of the maid.

Once in Akito's room, Shigure found her staring out the window yet again; her robes draping rather uncomfortably around her, hiding her feminine form.

However, Shigure was able to see right through it. He was always able to see right through Akito.

"What do you want, Shigure?'' Akito responded, her back still turned and her body covered in the darkness of the room.

Shigure chuckled, but it was definitely not a good natured chuckle. "Why Akito-san, do I always need a reason for coming to visit you, can't I just come because I want to see you?''

Akito just snorted. "With you there's always an ulterior motive.''

''Why, my dear Akito-san, you wound me.'' He took out his precious star locket out of his yukata and began playing it into the cold, still room.

Akito flinched, the melody filling her ears and making her heart clench.

Whenever they were little Shigure would always play the locket around her, and for some reason it would either calm her down whenever she was really angry, or it would make her cry, and she would never know why a simple stupid music box could give her such emotions.

''Something wrong, Akito-san?'' Shigure said mockingly as he continued to play the locket, almost as if he were taunting her. And for a second, Akito cursed the damn dog.

"Nothing…'' She managed to growl out

"Remember, Akito, I think of you more than anyone else in the world, and that is a definite truth."

_"Remember."_

Akito's heart skipped a beat as Shigure repeated those same words to her that he repeated since she was a child, and for a moment Akito felt a wave of gentleness wash over her heart as she remembered happier times with Shigure while listening to the locket's melody in the darkened room. Time suddenly seemed like it stood still between them.

_"Please remember me, please, set me free.''_

_"I'll be waiting for you, forever."_

_"Forever."_

_"Endymion."_

Well? What did you think that's part 1 of like 10 or so chapters(Hee-Hee) I sort of ended on a sappy note but whatever, I wonder if anyone could tell what's going too happen and who the reincarnations of Serenity and Endymion are by now lolhint, hint. Tell me your guesses in your reviews and your opinion on the concept.

Remember I'll be more likely too update chapter 2 sooner if I get reviews so

Please PLEASE REVIEW!

Well with that said...

Look forward too chapter 2!

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 5


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, here's the second chapter for Moonlight Destiny, again sorry for the long wait I hope all my readers didn't have too wait too long hopefully I'll have more time too update more in the summer, but you know how it is for us High-Schoolers, ugh tests everyday and all that shit. Anyways I want too thank all my reviewers from chapter 1 you're criticism and support mean alot too me and thanks so much for following along with this story, you don't know how much your reviews mean too me even if they're negative, in fact constructive criticism is ENCOURAGED! Please don't leave one sentence reviews saying OMG I LUVV YURR STORY SOOO GOOD LOOKING FORWARD TOO NEXT CHAP!111111 No just no. If you want too review please have something intelligent and worthwhile too say about the story, luckily though all my reviewers so far have been intelligent so THANK GOD for that!

Anyways this chapter focuses on Shigure and some of his deepest innermost-thoughts. YAYYY SHII-CHAN-CENTRIC! Me luffs the manipulative, passionate complicated Shii-chan. Anyways please enjoy.

Also another big-shout out goes to my new betas Deathangel113, Mrs Flamer, AkizukiSakura16, BlackOrca and for another terrific edit of this chapter! They're amazing! ^_^

Disclaimer:Fruits Basket and Sailor Moon belong too Natsuki Takaya and Naoko Takeuchi, not me never me.

P.S. This chapter contains spoilers for volume 3 and 19 of Fruits Basket regarding Shigure.

* * *

Moonlight Destiny

Chapter 2-The Dream

* * *

_It was the same dream again; the dream that Shigure Sohma had been having ever since Akito had been conceived._

_It was a dream promising eternity, and a love forgotten. This bond was different than the bond that tied the Sohmas together. Somehow, it seemed stronger._

_A slender figure stood on the balcony of a magnificent castle. Shigure couldn't see her face, as it was in shadow, but she had long, flowing hair. She wore a beautiful gown that was a shade of pure, blinding white. The color was almost dazzling in its brilliance and Shigure was certain he'd never seen anything quite as lovely. A voice called out to him, and he was certain it was hers._

_"Please, the Silver Imperium Crystal...''_

_Shigure's heart skipped faster by the minute and his mouth was drying up too. He was stunned by the overflow of emotions running through him and the unknown feelings she was eliciting up from inside him. The words, sweet and sad as they were, held him rigidly in place._

_The girl spoke again, "Please, please, bring me the Silver Imperium Crystal and set me free."_

_Shigure gasped, trying to conjure up the words inside of him. "Please tell me: what is this 'Silver Imperium Crystal'? Who exactly are you? Why have you come to me?''_

_"Once you find the Silver Imperium Crystal everything will come together.''_

_The girl said this tearfully as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest, the breeze of the night tossing her hair and her dress. "Please, I'm begging you, my prince, set me free again.''_

_"I'll be waiting for you, forever.''_

Shigure awoke from his slumber, startled and trying to gain coherence. He covered his eyes with one hand. Why was he continuously plagued by this dream?

His heart was overcome with emotions that he, the great novelist that he was, couldn't put into words. Smoothing his hand upwards to rub the sleep from his eyes, he felt dampness. Lowering his hand to examine it, he realized in disbelief that he had been crying. He always cried when he had that dream and he had yet to figure out why.

Shigure stared out the window, the morning rays seemed to calm him down yet the chirping birds making him even more determined. He always did hate birds.

_The Silver Imperium Crystal, I must get it— no matter what the cost_, Shigure thought as he continued staring out the window and watching as the sun began to rise.

* * *

He had stayed over at the main house last night since it was too late to go back to his house. He figured that he should probably call everyone to let them know he was okay, but then thought they wouldn't be too worried about him anyways.

Shigure made his way to Hatori's office and found the doctor looking rather irritated.

"Just how long are you planning to stay?'' Hatori asked, his eyes directed at Shigure.

"Aw, are you that anxious to see me leave, Haa-san? And I thought you were my best friend," Shigure said this playfully as he coyly batted his eyelashes, trying his best to look coy just to annoy Hatori more.

Hatori sighed, already getting tired of the man's antics. "Unlike you, I actually take my job seriously, and I don't have time to play along with your twisted games.''

Shigure lightly chuckled. "Don't worry, Haa-san, I was just planning to leave today. Besides, it'd be dangerous to leave Tohru-kun home alone with two adolescent boys whose hormones are raging.''

Hatori frowned at Shigure. "You know," he remarked casually, "they're probably safer with you gone."

Shigure simply smiled at the comment. "You're probably right.'' His eyes then began to flare as he looked straight into Hatori's eyes, almost as if he was searching for something. "I'm quite the bastard, aren't I, Haa-san?''

"I wouldn't say you're a bastard... Just extremely twisted, selfish, and a jellyfish.''

"But not a bastard?''

Hatori stared out the window as he hastily replied, "Well, you have your own reasons for doing what you're doing, and at least you're doing something while I'm just sitting back doing nothing.''

Shigure chuckled, lying back on the desk rather lazily. "Well, I guess that may be my only good quality: my persistence.''

"Shigure, talk. I know something happened, you have that look in your eyes.''

"Eh? What look? Am I that scary looking, Haa-san?''

Hatori just gave Shigure his "look." It was the same look Hatori always gave Shigure when he knew it was a serious situation. Having known Hatori for so long, Shigure knew not to mess with Hatori whenever he had "that the "look."

Shigure sighed and lit up a cigarette, his eyes looming darkly over the brightness of the afternoon. "I had that dream again, Haa-san.''

Hatori's eyebrows rose. He knew the one. The one that Shigure had been having ever since the morning Akito had been conceived. It had driven Shigure to manipulate everyone around him, just so he could make it a reality. Shigure truly believed that dream held the key.

"Heh, I know what you're thinking right now, Haa-san.''

"Do you really?" Hatori asked his friend skeptically.

"You're thinking how on earth you got to be best friends with such a twisted, evil man.''

Hatori sighed as he put out the cigarette and got up from his chair, staring out the window to see the crisp, windy day. "You may be twisted, but you're hardly evil, Shigure."

Shigure lightly chuckled at the thought, hardly believing it himself. "But I am evil, Haa-san. I use and abuse those around me while at the same time being powerless myself. I'm the worst type of man there is.''

"You say that as if it was a good thing... And don't give me that crap about you being powerless and knowing nothing. You know as well as I do that you know more than any of us.''

Shigure rambled on ignoring, Hatori's words, "And as for the part of being twisted, of course I am! Why, I'm the very definition of twisted. I mean, ever since I was born I've always felt so disconnected from the world around me and never particularly cared for the people in it. I've also never felt connected to my parents and for some reason never wanted their love either. Now if that's not twisted, I don't know what is,'' Shigure continued on, ignoring Hatori's words as he tapped his fingers playfully onto the mahogany desk while putting out his cigarette and beginning to light a new one.

Hatori simply shook his head and leaned back into his chair. As he listened to Shigure's ranting, he thought to himself what he'd known had always been true. Shigure had always been a strange man of sorts, even more of an enigma than Hatori himself. For as long as Hatori had known Shigure, he always felt as if the boy had a part of his soul missing or taken, since Shigure never truly cared or took notice of what was happening around him. It was almost as if Shigure was hidden within a shell, so closed off and so icy that it would only take the strongest of heart to even try to penetrate its barrier.

No, Shigure is much more than that, Hatori thought to himself. He's more like a masked man, always hiding underneath that mask of his, hoping his true self is never discovered.

"Hey, Haa-san...''

Hatori was snapped out of his thoughts by Shigure's unrelenting voice.

"Do you think what I'm doing is wrong?'' Shigure asked this thoughtfully, putting down his cigarette and bringing his hands up to his hair as if he were trying to come up with an answer.

Hatori raised his eyebrows, already knowing how to answer to that one.

"Even if I told you it was wrong, you wouldn't listen to me. You'll keep on doing it, so I won't even bother.''

"Heh heh, of course there's no point in even trying to answer. Boy, you're getting so smart, Haa-san.''

"It's because I have to put up with you every day.''

Hatori sat back down and sipped his coffee. "I won't tell you it's wrong, because you already know the answer to that, but I will ask you one thing… Why are you willing to give up everything just for that dream we had? Especially when it wasn't even us crying out in the dream. It was our zodiac spirits! Why are you trying so hard to make something like that a reality when out of all of us you loathe the curse the most? I mean, is it really worth all that you're risking? Is hurting so many people along the way really worth it?''

Shigure smiled as he lowered his voice almost to a whisper. "Yes, it is, Haa-san. That dream may be a painful memory for you, Aaya, and Kureno, but for me it still remains in my heart just like it always has.'' Shigure put a hand up to his heart and listened to its thundering beat as if it was trying to tell him something. "Tell me something, Haa-san. Just what did you, Aaya, and Kureno see in the dream?''

Hatori exhaled out a deep breath trying to recall the painful experience while still holding on to his sanity.

"I…" Hatori paused and shook his head. "That is to say, we all saw the same thing in that dream," he corrected himself before continuing. "A girl…" A girl crying, calling out to us, and a beam of light, the light that supposedly housed the spirit of our god. Calling out to our zodiac spirits as if beckoning us with its light, and then that's when we all woke up in tears.''

"You all had the same dream, but the events in mine were completely different. I saw a beautiful girl crying." Shigure informed his friend, frowning.

Hatori's eyes widened in shock for a second. This was the first time Shigure had ever explained to anyone what he saw in that dream. He usually always liked to keep these things to himself. Judging from the serious smirk on Shigure's face, Hatori knew he was about to reveal everything.

"But… That wasn't all, Haa-san… She was crying, yes, but she was crying out to me. Me! She was calling me 'Endymion' and she was so beautiful… So very, very beautiful. I'll never forget that face for as long as I live. Never.''

Shigure continued on with Hatori listening intently, at the same time picking up his cigarette again and taking another drag of it.

"And that feeling I got when I saw her, Haa-san, that feeling... It felt so real and yet so sad. There was such passion in the dream. It felt as if I had to remember something. In the dream itself I kept getting these visions... These strange visions that I myself don't know how to even begin to explain. But it was so beautiful and yet so real, and it as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest. My heart itself was crying out to the girl and I doubt it was just the spirit of the Dog inside me that was crying out... I believe it was so much more.''

Hatori just sat there, shocked. He was unsure of what to say to Shigure or what exactly to make of what Shigure just told him. He also knew that Shigure was telling the truth from the look in his eye and the passion of his voice... No, this wasn't some far-fetched tale that Shigure had made up. This was what Shigure had seen in that dream. Quite frankly, it scared Hatori, for it just signified how different Shigure was from the other cursed members, of just how much of an enigma he was.

Hatori cleared his throat and finally spoke up, "Let me guess... You're convinced that the girl in that dream was Akito, and that's why you're going through all this trouble just to have her to for yourself?"

Shigure chuckled at the accusation. "Well, Haa-san, I wouldn't say I'm completely one hundred percent sure that she is, but I could just tell from the feeling I had when I first met her, that in some way Akito is related to that girl in my dream.''

"And you believe that somehow she's also the key to your past, right?''

"Bingo," Shigure smiled. "But I don't expect you to understand so easily, Haa-san, I mean, all your life you never once questioned why you were born, or what your meaning in life is, or why you are the way you are. You never felt disconnected from your parents, never wanting or even needing their love. You've never felt as if you don't belong in the world you were born into, a complete outsider. No, you wouldn't understand, Haa-san,'' Shigure said sadly.

Hatori sighed. Honestly, he thought. Sometimes this man was just too damn confusing for words. "Don't assume that I don't know what it's like, Shigure. I've also dealt with my share of demons in the past. And I'm not your best friend for nothing. I know exactly what you've been going through ever since you were born, and I know how hard it is for you. But still... Isn't there another way? Is it really worth risking everything just to find out what that dream means and who you really are?''

Shigure leaned forward across the table and looked intently into Hatori's eyes. His own dispersed into two deep black abysmal holes that looked like they could suck one into them if one stared right back, swallowing one into a pit of twisted secrets and desires.

As Hatori continued staring into Shigure's eyes, Shigure muttered one, small word that would be the answer to everything Hatori wanted to know.

"_Yes_."

Hatori sighed when Shigure answered. He knew this had been coming. He would sooner be able to force the moon to move backwards than he could get Shigure to change his mind. The man was just that stubborn.

"It's not like you didn't already know the answer, Haa-san," Shigure spoke up. "I need to know exactly who I am, and I'll do anything to find out about my past, even use and abuse people because that's just the way I am. A lonely jellyfish that is cold hearted and doesn't even know who he is. But tell me something, Haa-san...''

"What?'' Hatori asked in bewilderment.

"Have you ever felt that you were meant for something bigger, that somehow your existence meant something and you were more than just Hatori Sohma; the cursed dragon of the Sohmas?"

"No... I can't say that I have Shigure.''

Shigure's smirk grew bigger as he continued, "I have Haa-san. When I had that dream long ago, I felt that I was more than just Shigure Sohma, cursed with the Dog spirit of the zodiac. I felt like I was someone so much more and that my existence truly meant something, like I was born to fulfill some great destiny. It was the first time I ever felt like that in my life and while that dream made you and the others feel even more connected to the spirits within you, it did just the opposite for me. It made me want to get out. It helped me discover that I was more than just the Dog, and it made me want to search for who I truly was.''

Shigure leaned forward across the table as he softly whispered to Hatori, "That's what the dream truly made me feel, Haa-san.''

Shigure smiled sadly as he took another cigarette, saying to himself, "In a way I feel bad for anyone that encounters me and gets caught up in my schemes. I truly am the most cursed of us all.''

Even though he wanted to, Hatori knew that he couldn't deny what Shigure had said about himself. In some ways Shigure really did have the worst curse of them all, perhaps even worse than the cat himself. While he, Hatori and the other eleven zodiac members were cursed with the simple curse of transforming into animals and being connected by a bond, Shigure was cursed with a much greater curse: the curse of not knowing who he was. Which was probably what drove Shigure to do many of the things he did.

_Yes_, Hatori thought sadly to himself. _Shigure truly is like a jellyfish or a ripple in the water. Though it may brush against your feet, if you try to catch it, it will either move away or sting you. He truly is a masked man who cannot be caught._

However Hatori hoped that maybe someday, someday Shigure would finally find out who he was, someday he would and will be able to finally take off his mask, and finally be happy together with the one he loved.

_"Someday.''_

Hatori could only hope.

_"Catch_

_Me_

_If_

_You_

_Can.''_

* * *

So what did you think? I wonder if any of you were able too catch those little references I made too Tuxedo Mask and Shigure being just like him Heh-Heh. If you were please tell me in you're reviews, and so next chapter a Sailor Moon character will FINALLY be appearing

Get ready for... DA-DUM-DUMMMMMM!

LUNA!

Yes next chapter everybody's favorite Silver Millenium feline Luna will finally be appearing so look forward too it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone, sorry for the long wait. But finally chapter 3 is up! WHOOPIE! The summer is here so hopefully I'll be able to update more often, and btw big props and kudos goes to my Betas Blackangel113, Mrs Flamer and BlackOrca. Thanks to them, the story won't be as painful to read.

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and Sailor Moon belong to Natsuki Takaya, and Naoko Takeuchi, NOT ME!

* * *

Moonlight Destiny Chapter 3

A Mysterious Visitor From The Moon?

A New Banquet Begins.

* * *

Moonlight Destiny Chapter 3

A Mysterious Visitor From The Moon?

A New Banquet Begins.

* * *

"_Listen, Luna, no matter what happens, once you get to Earth you must find Princess Serenity and protect her at all costs."_

"_Yes, my Queen."_

"_She might have already been affected by the curse, which means there's a possibility that dark energy is within her. But no matter what she's like now please promise to accept, protect, and watch over her.''_

"_Of course, Queen Serenity.''_

"_Remember, Luna, you must find her and awaken her, awaken her true memories of the Silver Millennium. But before you find her, you must also awaken her four guardian Senshi. Most likely they are under the curse as well. Find them and search for the princess together.''_

"_Yes, Your Highness; however, how will I know who she is?"_

"_You'll know her when you find her, Luna. Good luck and take care.''_

"_My precious daughter Serenity, you are in my heart always, I'll always be watching over you, forever.''_

_So she says, but…_ a black cat thought to herself as she wandered around in Tokyo. It had been quite a few days since Luna first arrived in the city, and already she was having trouble finding the princess.

_She could have at least left some kind of clue or something to help me find her, honestly, _Luna sighed to herself as she continued to walk through the streets of Tokyo, still trying to find a smidgen of a hint of her princess.

_And she really can't expect me to do anything with this bandage on my head. What is with these kids here?_ _Picking on a poor defenseless animal and treating me like I'm some kind of toy. I'm lucky I ended up with JUST a bandage covering my head._

Luna sighed as she thought back on her terrifying experience upon first arriving in Tokyo. Some kids had found her on a park bench and just because she looked a "little funny," they thought it would be hilarious to mess around with her and even put a band-aid on her "weird crescent moon bald spot" as they had called it. Luckily for Luna though, their mothers had called them, forcing them to go home, and ending the bout of humiliating torture.

Unfortunately though, with the band-aid hiding her crescent moon, she was as good as helpless and thus couldn't be expected to find the princess like this. While the kids at the park thought it was some kind of weird "tattoo," it was so much more than that. That crescent moon held the sum of all of Luna's power, and without it she wasn't able to speak or communicate at all, much less make sense of anything or get a signal. Without that crescent moon she was basically just like every other normal black cat.

_First things first,_ Luna thought, _I have to get this thing off somehow, then I can concentrate on my mission._

_Still, even if I do somehow manage to get this blasted thing off, how on earth will I ever find the Princess and the Senshi with only half of my memories intact?_ Luna sighed yet again, already sensing that this mission was going to be a lot tougher than she had previously thought.

_Well, at least I have the basics down: I must find and reawaken the Princess and her four guardian soldiers before the Dark Kingdom gets to them. I must also find the legendary "Ginzuishou" and get to it before the Dark Kingdom does—This is vital since they may have already begun to make their move,_ Luna thought to herself anxiously as she contemplated her next move.

_This is no time to be sitting around sighing, I have a mission to complete and complete it I will! _

With that thought in mind, she speedily ran across the streets of Tokyo, hoping to find something or someone who could take off the bandage.

Hours later, Luna was still running circles around the city. She hadn't been able to find someone to help her, let alone a clue that the queen might have sent. She was still getting nowhere.

By the end of the day she had managed to find herself in the richest area of Tokyo, but she was so exhausted and hungry that she didn't notice. Even if she had, she didn't have the strength to even get up. She was tired and hungry[. I]t was most uncustomary for the Royal Guardian Cat of Queen Serenity to smell like road kill. However, she was too tired to even notice that and finally, while panting, she couldn't endure anymore and collapsed right in the middle of Sohma road, where those on the outside lived.

Luna let out a low "myrow" as she tried to keep her eyes open, but it was no use and she soon found herself falling into the realms of sleep when suddenly…

"Oh my goodness! A stray kitten!''

A blonde boy around the age of fifteen approached Luna. The boy had curly blonde locks and almost didn't even look Japanese.

The teenager proceeded to pick up Luna, and tried to poke her awake.

"Hey… hey there. You all right, little _Liebchen_?''

Luna slowly opened her eyes and let out a soft meow as she slowly gained coherence.

"Aw, see, there's a good kitty.'' The boy chuckled as he sat Luna on his lap.

"What are you doing around these parts little kitty?" the boy asked. "You'll be in big trouble if you're found. This is Sohma territory and the Sohma estates are nearby.''

_The Sohma Estates?_ Luna thought to herself. _Hmm, that name sounds familiar…_

"Heh-heh. Don't worry, little _Liebchen_, your secret's safe with me.''

Suddenly Luna's stomach began to growl, and she blushed. Drat, she was still hungry, hopefully this boy didn't notice.

The boy blinked twice as he listened to Luna's rumbling stomach, and finally knew what to do.

"Ah, I see you're hungry. No wonder you collapsed in the middle of the street. But don't worry, it just so happens I have some extra candy on me that Tohru gave me yesterday.'' The boy reached into his pockets and took out a bunny-shaped wrapper that contained some sugar-stars, and popped a few into Luna's mouth.

"There now, isn't that better?'' the boy asked happily.

Luna simply replied with a happy mew as she savored the sweetness of the candy melting in her mouth.

"Well, I better be going now," the boy said as he put Luna down. "Try not to get yourself into trouble, okay little kitty? Some of the adults around here can be pretty rough—oh, and by the way, my name is Momiji. Take care little kitty!'' The boy skipped off happily, a look of exuberance plastered on his face.

_Hmm, what a strange boy,_ Luna thought to herself as she watched Momiji skip off. _Strange, but nice. He seems so familiar too. I wonder why?'_

Luna then looked up and noticed that the band-aid was still on her forehead.

_Well, too bad he couldn't take off this bandage too… Oh, well. _

Now the important thing was to find somebody who could, and to continue her mission.

Since Luna had eaten she had a sudden surge of energy flow in her and she could now continue her search. She continued to walk down the road, passing the **thousands** of Sohma houses along the way, and for some reason they gave her an eerie feeling. As their dark, dreary aura heightened the atmosphere, Luna felt somewhat uneasy inside.

_Just what is this place? It gives off such negative energy… could this be the Dark Kingdom's hideout?_ Whatever it was, Luna knew she had to act fast before the Dark Kingdom could reawaken and strike terror on the earth.

Just as Luna thought she would be getting no hints in this place and decided to leave the area, she passed a great big estate protected by a gate. In fact, it didn't just look like one big estate, but a couple of **thousand** estates all rolled up into one. In fact, it was probably the biggest house in the area. Luna gasped at the size, feeling a little overwhelmed, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her about the place. For some reason as soon as Luna passed by the huge estate, energy rushed through her like a tidal wave. As if some great mysterious energy was locked inside.

T_his place gives off a mysterious aura. I should probably investigate it._

Luna started scratching on the gate, hoping that somehow, she'd be able to get in.

_Argh, the gate's shut tight. If only there was a small opening for cats to enter._

Suddenly, as if Luna's wishes had been heard, she noticed a small little alcove that linked to the inside of the estate, big enough for her too fit into too.

_Perfect._ Luna thought as she entered the small alcove, finally finding herself in the heart of the Sohma Estate. Now the only question was where she should start looking.

_Yes,__ I was right, I'm definitely getting evil vibes from this place,_ Luna thought as she wandered around the estate, still hoping to find some kind of clue in her search. _Could this be the enemy's base? __But then again,__ [F]or some reason I'm also sensing a different type of energy as well… Could the princess be here?_

If the moon princess was miraculously discovered here, that would solve half of Luna's problems and would make her a very happy (and less tired) cat. If she could get to the Princess before the Dark Kingdom did. Hopefully she wasn't too late. Suddenly, one of the doors to the center house opened and Luna heard a voice, _"Who's there?!"_

Luna hid in the bushes, hoping she wouldn't be discovered.

"Hmm, what is this?''

Luna groaned. She'd been found.

The voice belonged to an old woman, between the ages of fifty or sixty. Her white hair was tied back in a bun and she was wearing a traditional kimono. Luna already got a bad feeling from her.

"What the... A black cat? Hmph, filthy little vermin, how dare you wander into the Sohma estates!'' the old maid exclaimed as she picked up Luna and proceeded to carry her into the house.

"Ah, well, we'll just have the head of the family deal with you. He'll give you a fitting punishment.''

_Yes, I'm definitely sensing evil energy from this woman,_ Luna thought to herself. _Just being carried by her is sending shivers down my spine, but who is she?_

As the old woman carried Luna, they both glared at each other intensely as if sensing each other's intentions.

_This woman is definitely suspicious..._

When they reached their destination, the woman threw Luna hard into the room. Luna slammed against the wall and mewed softly at the pain.

"Now stay in there for now, you little beast! I'll have Akito-san deal with you once he—''

"What's going on here?''

Luna looked up. The soft voice came from a young man with reddish-blond hair that almost looked like auburn. He also looked very gentle, so gentle in fact it was as if he could have been a bird. For some reason though, Luna sensed sadness in those eyes.

"Oh, Kureno-san! Don't worry, there's nothing going on here. I just found this disgusting, little cat wandering around Akito-san's garden and I thought I should take care of it.''

"Ritsuko-san, unless you are given direct orders under Akito-san you are not to do anything, understand? It's just a small animal, it means us no harm,'' Kureno stated, as he walked into the room Luna was cowering in.

"Since I am Akito's personal assistant I shall ask him what shall be done about this cat. Please don't make decisions on your own again.''

"Very well, Kureno-san.'' The maid bowed as she proceeded to exit the room, but not before shooting a scathing, cold glare at both Kureno and Luna.

Luna sighed in relief, glad that that evil woman was finally gone. Then she remembered that there was another person in the room and she turned her attention back to her auburn-[haired] savior.

Kureno smiled gently down at Luna and affectionately patted her on the head. "There, there, it's alright now,'' he said soothingly as Luna leaned into the touch and meowed happily. "Now what's a cute little cat like you doing around here? I have to warn you though, you better get out of here fast, the Sohma house is not a happy place and there are many dark secrets here.'' Kureno sighed sadly as he looked back down at a bewildered Luna. "Don't worry though, I'll convince Akito to let you go, so don't worry.'' The man smiled gently again as he scratched Luna under the chin.

_Hmm, this man seems so sad, I wonder why?''_

"At least you have a bit of freedom…''

"KURENO!''

Kureno gasped as he turned his head around. He knew who that voice belonged too.

"Akito!''

"Kureno, what's going on here? I heard from Ritsuko that you were making a big commotion out of something. Well?'' Akito glared at the both of them, her deep, dark eyes directed at both Kureno and Luna, demanding an answer.

"Ah, it's nothing Akito, Ritsuko-san just found this black cat wandering the gardens, that's all.''

_Hmm, this must be that "Akito-san" they kept mentioning,_ Luna thought. _Hmm, there's something about him,_ _I definitely sense something… but I just can't quite put my paw on it._

"Huh, a black cat, eh?'' Akito replied as she walked over to Luna, crouching down in front of her and staring at her intensely.

_There's something about this cat,_ Akito thought. _Ah, she has a band-aid on her forehead, I wonder why?''_

Akito started to slowly peel the band-aid off of Luna, revealing a golden crescent moon mark.

"Eh? This cat, it has a crescent moon tattoo, how strange,'' Akito exclaimed, as she stared at the crescent moon mark upon Luna's forehead, seemingly mesmerized by it.

Suddenly Luna jumped onto Akito's head and made a perfect flip, landing perfectly on her paws in front of Akito.

"Ah, what the-!''

"Akito, are you alright?'' Kureno asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Kureno. It just seems that this cat is going crazy because I removed the bandage.''

Luna continued to stare intensely at Akito, definitely sensing something from him. Now that that troublesome band-aid had been removed, Luna was able to sense things much more clearly now_. I knew it, I knew I sensed something from this boy. It's strange though, it doesn't feel like negative energy; more like energy from the moon. It is a]lmost as if he has some type of power within him_.

Akito began to feel uneasy under Luna's stare and Kureno sensed her uneasiness.

"Akito, should we release the cat now? I mean, it doesn't seem to be injured or anything. Should I take it outside of the main house?''

Akito shook her head. "No, there'll be no need for that, Kureno. I think I'll be keeping this cat with me for a while.''

"Are you sure that's a good idea?''

"Do not question my decision, Kureno, I've already made up my mind. Now go back to your work or whatever it is you were doing.''

"Very well.'' Kureno bowed silently and exited the room, already knowing that it would be pointless to argue with Akito once her mind had been made up; besides, he had decided long ago that he would live to serve Akito. Who was he to question her?

Akito stood and carried Luna over to her room, not sure herself what had come over her to make such a decision. After all, she was God, why should she care about the life of some crescent-marked stray cat? Still, there was something about this cat…

Akito couldn't shake the ominous feeling off of her.

When they arrived at Akito's room, Akito placed Luna down on one of the pillows.

"Now don't try anything suspicious, got it, cat? I'm the head of the Sohma's, and what I say around here goes. If you do anything even remotely suspicious you'll be out of here so fast your precious little tail will hurt for days from the throw.''

Luna carefully nodded, not letting the head's words get her down. She had a mission to complete and she knew that somehow this mysterious boy was connected to it. She just had to find out how.

Akito simply scoffed at Luna. "You should be lucky I'm even taking you in, I don't know why I'm even bothering. I mean, I have better things to do with my time than take care of some stray cat. But [I]f it weren't for me you'd be out on your ass right now, aren't I so kind?'' Akito smirked, happy to have power over something again. Even if it that something _was_ just a small animal.

Luna simply rolled her eyes and sweat dropped at the insinuation. _You know, you didn't "have" to save me. It was your decision, _she thought to herself.

"So you'd better be grateful, cat. Why, if it weren't for me you'd be out on the cold, hard streets now. Still with that band-aid on, never being fed or loved[. Yes, I truly am so kind aren't I?'' Akito then began to laugh out loud to herself, finding the whole situation simply hilarious.

"Ahahahahahahahahha!''

Luna just sighed and thought to herself, _This person __can't__ be the chosen one. I mean he's such a self-centered, egotistical airhead. Please don't tell me I'll have to put up with this from now on._

Luna shook her head as she remembered. _No, of course he's not, __he's__ a __boy__. The chosen one has to be a girl._

Luna let out a sigh of relief, happy that she probably wouldn't be dealing with this for long, when she was suddenly drawn out of her happy thoughts by a robe being discarded on the floor. Luna turned around to see who it could belong and started when she saw that it belonged to Akito. But that wasn't the shocking part…

Luna's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth agape as she saw what was before her. It was Akito, but instead of a slim, bare, muscular build that any man would have, the discarded robe revealed a slim, smooth, feminine body, with a chest that was bandaged up by tight wrappings. And as Akito unraveled the wrappings, two flat but still recognizable breasts spilled out.

_No way,_ Luna thought_. It can't' be!_

Akito noticed Luna's shocked look and got a look of annoyance and irritation on her face. "What are you staring at? Stop staring at me!'' Akito took a pillow and threw it at Luna, but Luna easily dodged it.

"You think it's disgusting don't you, don't you? You hate it right!''

Luna winced at the shouting, as Akito collapsed onto the ground panting heavily. After a few moments of silence between the two, Akito finally spoke again.

"You're lucky you're just cat and not a human because if you were you'd be dead by now.''

Luna just meowed slightly, not sure what to think of this.

"If you're wondering why I'm like this, don't bother. Let's just say my mother forced me to be raised as a man ever since I was born. It had been decided before I even came into this world.''

Akito's eyes started to soften as she smiled sadly to herself. "Heh, pathetic, isn't it? I wonder if the whole family would still fear me if they found out their leader was nothing but a little girl."

Luna noticed a few tears drip down from Akito's eyes and meowed softly at the sight.

"It doesn't matter," Akito exclaimed. "They all hate me anyways, so what would be the point.''

Luna got a look of sympathy in her eyes as she looked upon the fallen girl. She actually started to feel a bit sorry for her.

"Mmrow," Luna murmured as she walked over to Akito and began licking her hand. Akito smiled gently down at her and patted her head, grateful for the affection.

"Still, I wonder why I'm telling you all this? After all, you are just a cat, it's not like you could talk or anything. Hah-hah, I must be going crazy.'' Akito then stood up and continued changing herself.

"_I wonder if this girl really is…._'' Suddenly, Luna got an idea and her crescent mark began to shine. The crescent mark began emitting a beam of light and a beautiful golden locket with a pink stone in the middle appeared in the light and began to sparkle gently, luckily Akito was too lost in her own thoughts to even notice.

_Perfect,_ Luna thought. _If she really is the one then the locket will start reacting to her presence—Eh?_

From out of nowhere, the locket started glowing and making a strange beeping noise, as if it were reacting to something, or someone.

Luna simply gasped, and now she knew for sure.

_It can't be… She's the one?_

"Where ya headin'?" the cab driver asked as a girl with long, blonde hair adorned with a red ribbon climbed into the cab, carrying a white cat with her.

"London Airport, please,'' the girl replied.

"Alrighty then,'' the cab driver replied as he started up his car, and started driving to the airport.

"Minako, are you sure we'll find her there?" the white cat whispered in the girl's ear as he snuck out of her bag and onto her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm positive we'll find her there, Artemis. The Princess must be in Tokyo, Japan. I just pray we're not too late."

_And so, a new banquet begins._

__

* * *

OOH CLIFFY ! I left a cliff-hanger. Hee-Hee; Also I didn't expect Momiji to show up in this chapter but it was something I just put in, in the last minute. I bet you can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter right? Well as always the more reviews I get for this chapter the more likely I'll update sooner.

Also if you're wondering who "Ritsuko-san" is, she's actually that old maid who appears in the manga alot. She doesn't have a name so I just gave her one, and let's just say she has a very important role in the story that won't be revealed until later. Heh, I wonder if any of you could guess what, tell me in your

Anyways, look forward to Chapter 4 Alot of thanks to my various readers and reviewers, I love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there everyone sorry it took so long for the next chapter; Well anyways I don't have alot to say so I'll just let this chapter speak for itself. Again Big thanks to my new Beta-readers, , Aikat3rin3 and Deathangel they're amazing! ^_^ Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and Sailor Moon belong to Natsuki Takaya, and Naoko Takeuchi, I'm just writing a fic.

Moonlight Destiny Chapter 4

An Onigiri's Wish,

C'est La Vie.

"_Hmm Hmm, This hot feeling inside is C'est La Vie. I live for myself, C'est La Vie, I always want to be close to you.''_

It was an early Sunday morning and Tohru Honda was in the kitchen happily humming to her new favorite song while preparing everyone's lunches. It was a hard job but somebody had to do it; besides she liked cooking and feeling like she was being useful. Singing her favorite songs to herself always seemed to help pass the time and encouraged her to keep moving forward. This new song in particular seemed to especially resonate with her.

"Good morning, Miss Honda.''

"Oh, good morning, Yuki-kun," Tohru replied cheerfully as she smiled sweetly towards the silver haired boy at the door. "How was your student council meeting yesterday?''

"It went well, thank you, Miss Honda. Hopefully this year's culture fest will be as good as last year's, after all we will be graduating soon.''

"Oh, that's right, we will be won't we..." Tohru said sadly, as she smiled bitter-sweetly to herself.

_Graduation… _

Graduation meant that Tohru would become an adult and she would finally have to leave the Sohma house—leave the place where she had met so many wonderful people and where she had learned many things. She could enter the world and become a hard-working, successful adult, just as her mother wished her to be.

Graduation also meant that Kyo…

_Kyo-kun. _

"Miss Honda, are you alright? You look a bit pale.''

"Eh?'' Tohru shook her head as she snapped out of her thoughts. She didn't have time to think about things like that; after all she still had a whole year ahead of her. A whole year to try and break the curse. She would find some way to break it; she had to.

"Mmm, don't worry, Yuki-kun I'm fine.'' Tohru said happily again, seemingly back to normal.

"Ah, that's a relief. We can't have the princess worrying, now can we?''

"Eh? O-Oh, n-no. I'm no princess! I-I mean, I-I'm so sorry to have made you worry like this, Yuki-kun, you have enough on your mind as it is. I-I mean you're on the student council and all, a-and it is your last year, a-and I'm really trying not to be a burden. Though, I don't think I'm like a princess, not at all. A-And, a-and ahhh!'' Tohru was shaking her head furiously; as her face turned bright red and her eyes swirled about.

"Aha-ha, it's a joke, Miss Honda, it was just a joke,'' Yuki chuckled lightly as he smiled sweetly at the girl. He always found it funny just how flustered she got whenever someone just gave her a simple compliment. Personally, Yuki found it rather cute. Even though he was finally over her, there were times where he still liked to tease her and where he still thought how cute she was whenever she blushed. That would never change. Lately, though, he'd been starting to think of Machi more often, and he had to admit that she was pretty cute when she blushed too.

"By the way Miss Honda, what was that song you were singing to yourself before I walked in?''

"Eh? Oh no, you heard?" Tohru was now blushing even more furiously than before.

"I-I'm sorry, Yuki-kun.''

"You don't have to apologize so much, Miss Honda," Yuki chuckled lightly. Besides I think you have a lovely voice, you shouldn't be ashamed of it.''

"_Uwahhh_... W-What?! T-Thank you very much... B-But n-no-no I couldn't possibly deserve such praise! Besides... You have a much lovelier voice Yuki-kun, its like silk." Tohru replied softly, her face still a bit red.

He chuckled softly, at the compliment no longer surprised or flustered like he used to be when he was first getting to know Tohru. It was amazing, how a year could change everything, now she was like family to him. "I have to humbly disagree but thank you Miss Honda, it was a nice gesture, even though its quite far from the truth. Anyways though, what was that song you were singing, Miss Honda? I don't think I've ever heard of it before, is it a new song?''

"Ah, oh yes. You could say that. It's actually by this new singer that came out just a few months ago, her name is Aino Minako.''

"Huh, Aino Minako, eh? I've never heard of her before.''

"_Eh?!_ Y-You've never heard of her?!" She gasped out quite loudly as her expression turned to one of shock. Well... she _is_ a pretty new singer, so I guess its not surprising that you haven't heard of her, Yuki-kun... Oh, She's living in London right now, but you should listen to her songs sometime, Yuki-kun, they're so beautiful and they feel like they could really move your heart and soul!''

"I'm sure they do," Yuki replied with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yes, Whenever I'm feeling really down, I always listen to Aino Minako's songs. They always seem to have the power to cheer me up and help me to keep going, especially her newest song "C'est La Vie." It seems to have a really strong message behind it and listening to it just makes me believe that everything is going to be okay and that I can't give up.''

"I'm sure she must be a wonderful singer if you like her songs, Miss Honda.''

Before Tohru even got a chance to respond though, the door slid open and in walked Shigure.

"Well, I thought I heard voices down here, and some beautiful singing that sounded like an angel's voice.''

"Oh, u-um that was me, Shigure-san. I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't disturb you!'' Tohru exclaimed, as she walked up to Shigure and started bowing furiously towards him.

"Ha-ha, that's alright, Tohru-kun. You don't have to apologize. I was planning on getting up soon anyways and I quite enjoyed your little performance.''

"R-Really?''

"Yes, really. You have a lovely voice, Tohru-kun,'' Shigure answered back as he smiled sweetly at the girl, while taking a seat at the nearby table. "I take it that song is from one of those newest pop idols?''

"Yes, her name is Aino Minako. She's one of the newest up and coming singers. She's been extremely popular for a few months now, and her songs are just absolutely beautiful! I know if Mom were still I alive she would be love her music,'' Tohru's eyes started to droop, as a sad glow washed over her.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?'' Yuki asked worriedly.

"Uh, um, yes! I'm fine, Yuki-kun. Don't worry," Tohru responded back with her normal, cheerful, smile that she had suddenly regained. Since Tohru and Yuki were too involved in their current exchange, they didn't notice that a dark gleam had entered Shigure's eyes as a dark shadow cast over him.

"_Aino Minako… That name…''_

"Shigure-san! Shigure-san!'' Tohru called out once again, as Shigure finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yes, Tohru-kun, did you need anything?''

"No," Tohru shook her head. "I was just wondering if you were alright, I mean... You seemed to be out of it.''

"Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head over, Tohru. You know us old people, we always seem too be stuck in the past, strolling down memory lane," Shigure chuckled, as he went back to his usual carefree, funny, persona.

"Hee-Hee. That's true I guess,'' Tohru chuckled back, glad to see that Shigure was back to his usual self. Though Tohru did have to admit, out of all the Sohmas, Shigure truly was an enigma. Tohru hardly knew anything about him, his past, or his motives. Sometimes that look he got whenever he was thinking of something serious scared her. There were times where she knew that there was definitely more to Shigure then just the playful, funny guy everybody knew him to be. Tohru wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she hoped someday she would find out and would be able to help Shigure in any way that she could. She was convinced that the man was definitely hiding something.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the TV turned on.

"What the? Oh hell. Sorry, I stepped on the remote.''

"Ah, so Kyo has decided to grace us with his presence this morning after all.''

"Shut up, dog, I'm not in the mood,'' Kyo responded as he made his way over to the fridge and took out a carton of milk.

"O-Oh, Kyo-kun, Good morning.''

"Mornin,'' Kyo responded, as he blushed slightly with Tohru blushing as well. Before the awkwardness could continue however, a news reporter appeared on the TV.

"_This just in. Reports say that there have been about a dozen jewelry store thefts throughout the city within the past few weeks. While all of the jewels have been safely returned intact, it seems that the captor of these thieves and the savior of the jewels appears to be a young girl around the age of sixteen with long blond hair. Reports show that this is all we know about her [is that] she is [always seen] wearing a mask. She identifies herself as "Sailor V".''_

_Sailor V, eh?_ Shigure thought, as a dark glint appeared in his eyes.

"Wow, crime certainly has been on the rise lately,'' Tohru said worriedly.

"Miss Honda, maybe I should come get you at your job after you're finished working and walk you home from now on?''

"O-Oh no, that's alright, Yuki-kun. I don't want to trouble you. I'll be alright, really.''

"Yeah, besides **I'll** be the one who's walking her home, Rat Boy!''

Having realized what he had said, Kyo turned red."W-Wait a minute, why did I just say that? I-I mean, I didn't mean…..''

"Kyo-kun…'' Tohru looked at Kyo, seemingly touched by his gesture.

"A-Alright, I'll do it! Kyo said, looking embarrassed. "A-As long as you're safe and everythin...''

"Oh thank you, Kyo-kun, I really appreciate it!'' Tohru giggled cheerfully as she bowed in gratitude towards Kyo.

Meanwhile, the TV continued flashing with more news of the report.

"_While we are not sure exactly who this mysterious "Sailor V" is, or where she's from, government officials seem to be more worried about the increase of jewelry store robberies lately. While we ourselves aren't sure why there's a sudden increase in jewel thefts, our news crew interviewed one of the robbers and it appeared that the thief mentioned something about finding something called a "Silver Imperium Crystal."_

"_Silver Imperium Crystal?''_ Shigure's eyes nearly shot out of his head as he jumped out of his seat.

"_Our reporter verified that the man was indeed acting strange when he mentioned this, almost as if he were possessed. When talking with the other suspects, they all mentioned this "Silver Imperium Crystal." What are your thoughts on the situation Takashi?'' _

"_Thank you, Sakura. Well, what ever this crystal is it must be pretty valuable and rare. It must cost quite a fortune too for it to drive a whole slew of robbers in only a matter of weeks!''_

"Wow, the Silver Crystal, huh? It must be worth quite a fortune,'' Tohru spoke up somewhat cautiously.

"Indeed, for it to have made the crime rates rise up so drastically in Tokyo. It must be quite the jewel.'' Yuki responded back.

"Aww, what's everyone getting so worked up about? It's just some dumb jewel, it's got nothin to do with us.''

"Figures the stupid cat would respond that way.''

"You wanna try sayin' that to my face, rat-boy?'' Kyo fired back at Yuki as he took a fighting stance.

"U-Uh, um…..'' Tohru nervously glanced around the room, trying to find something or some situation that would distract Kyo and Yuki from fighting again.

"Ah!" Suddenly, she realized. "Shigure-san, are you alright? You've been staring off into the TV ever since that announcement.''

Shigure didn't respond to her, his eyes just kept on darkening, as he kept on staring off into the television as if it held the key to everything.

"_The Silver Imperium Crystal. That's the same crystal as the ginzuishou that she keeps mentioning in my dream. But I don't understand, I thought in order to get the crystal I had to break the curse first. Why would it appear now, of all times? I always thought Akito was the one who held the key to it. Was I wrong?''_

"Shi-Shigure-san? Shigure-san!'' Tohru yelled louder now, snapping Shigure out of his thoughts, reminding him where he was.

"Oh, Tohru-kun, I'm sorry about that, did you need anything?''

"N-No, Shigure-san, I was just wondering if you were alright. You seemed so lost in thought.''

"Ha-Ha, don't worry, I'm all right. I was just thinking.''

"Oh,'' Tohru responded softly. She was still not convinced that Shigure was truly "okay," but she decided not to pry further, as it wasn't her place. She shouldn't have done it in the first place though, she was being rude... She couldn't help it though, the look Shigure got in his eyes was so different and cold, it kind of scared her a little... She was worried about him, something weird had been going on with him since this morning, if only she could find some-way to help whatever it was that was bothering him.

The television continued flashing as the news reporters came back on.

"_And now on to some happier news that is sure to please all you young teens in the Tokyo vicinity. We were just informed that up and coming teen idol Aino Minako has just arrived in Japan and will be staying a few months performing in her very own homeland! Her plane __just__ arrived a few days ago so be on the lookout for her upcoming concerts. And now, in dedication of her arrival, we will play one of her most popular singles, and my personal favorite "C'est La Vie!"''_

As the song came on from the TV, Tohru nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it! Aino Minako is in Japan right now, and is going to be performing live concerts here in Tokyo?'' Tohru was nearly hyperventilating as she started squealing like a crazed fangirl.

Yuki and Kyo just stared blankly at her, not quite sure what too say.

"Ahhh! Oh my goodness, what should I do, what should I do?''

Suddenly, while she was jumping up and down like a maniac, Tohru spotted the clock, and nearly fainted when she saw what time it was.

"Ahh! I almost forgot, I'm supposed to meet Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Oh dear, I got so caught up in the announcement that I completely forgot. Ohh, I'm so late already! I hope they're not mad at me!''

"Wait, Miss Honda, what about breakfast?''

"Oh, you guys can eat without me, Yuki-kun. Don't worry about me. I'll have something to eat at the café. See you guys later!'' Tohru then quickly took off her apron and zoomed out of the house as she started running frantically to the café.

* * *

It was funny how things seemed to work out for Tohru Honda. This past year she had learned a great deal many things: about the curse, Kyo's role in it, his upcoming imprisonment, Kureno's secret…

Listening to Aino Minako's song brought back all these overwhelming secrets she had recently begun to learn about the Sohma family, the messy politics that were being played behind the scenes, the great disdain that it seemed most of the parents and children of the Zodiac harbored for each other, the fact that this curse wasn't at all like she ever imagined it to be!

...And the most shocking one of all, Akito's true gender. It was almost as if karma was playing this all out for her, as if she, Tohru Honda, had the key to some great destiny she was about to partake in. It almost seemed too much for her at times, too overwhelming. Who would have thought that such an ordinary girl, a poor little orphan to boot, would get caught up in all of this. But whenever things got too hard or too complicated, Tohru always remembered her mother's words about how she should never give up and always try to be the best she could be. Those words always kept Tohru moving forward in life.

One thing was for sure, Tohru had certainly grown up quite a bit this past year as she learned more and more about the hardships of the Sohmas,and more about her own feelings on the situation, and for Kyo.

She wasn't as naïve as she used to be, and now didn't view the curse as only minor, or as black and white as she used to think it was. But no matter what obstacles she had to face next, Tohru knew she was going to overcome them with the strength of her mother's spirit with her.

Before she could think anymore, Tohru arrived at the café and proceeded to enter.

"There's our girl now,'' said a girl in a waitress uniform with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

"I sensed she was near," said another girl with long black hair, seated at the table that the blonde was serving at.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan! I'm so sorry I'm late, I lost track of time, I hope you two aren't mad at me,'' Tohru said as she panted heavily, walking over towards the table they were seated at.

"Now have we ever gotten mad at you? You should know us by now, kiddo, you're too cute to get mad at,'' Uo chuckled lightly as she scooted over to make room for Tohru. "Besides, it must have been something pretty big to make you late.''

"I do sense waves of excitement from our little Tohru-chan, do tell.''

Tohru lightly giggled as she sat down next to her two best friends. "Wellll... okay you'll never believe what just happened!'' Tohru exclaimed excitedly, almost squealing now.

"What?'' Uo and Saki both asked at the same time.

"Aino Minako just flew in from London a few days ago, and is staying right here in Tokyo where she'll be performing live concerts!'' Tohru was now nearly hyperventilating again as she burst out in squeals while jumping on Uo, and clinging onto her arm.

"Aino Minako? Oh yeah, that new little pop idol you've become such a big fan of recently. I've never really listened to her though,'' Uo said.

"Well you should! She's one of the best singers ever, and even though she's Japanese she's been living in London for a while and has now recently moved back to Japan. The amazing thing is that she's around our age!'' Tohru exclaimed happily as she cheerfully sipped her drink. Though once Tohru had finished her drink, the mood started to change quite a bit, and Tohru's eyes started to droop as they glazed over with worry.

"Hey, guys, there's another reason I called you out here. I don't know why, but do you get the feeling that something big is about to happen, like something really big? Because, I don't know why but I've been having that feeling lately.''

"Yes," Saki muttered softly. "I've also been having strange feelings lately. My Denpa waves do tell me that something is about to happen, but don't worry. I've also sensed that no matter what happens, our little Tohru-kun will pull through it okay.''

"Hee-hee, thanks Saki-chan,'' Tohru giggled softly. That's right, no matter what happened, Tohru knew that all she had to do was to keep moving forward with a smile. Things would turn out okay just like her mother always said, as long as she just kept believing in herself, Tohru knew it would somehow turn out alright. Still, she just still couldn't seem to shake this nagging feeling of worry that she had.

Shaking her head, she decided that worrying would get her nowhere. Tohru changed the subject. "S-So Uo-chan, how have things been lately? I mean you know about Kureno-san and all, are you feeling a little better...?'' Tohru broached the subject gently, as she knew it was a sensitive subject for Uo too talk about.

"Hey, I thought I told you to quit worrying about me already! But yeah, I have been feeling a little better; work keeps me busy and all. And even though I'm not fully over him, I know I'll get over him eventually, so don't worry.''

"Oh..." Tohru nodded slightly. She knew that Uo truly wasn't over Kureno, and she wished she could find someway to help, but she knew it wasn't her place, not after what Kureno had told her. Kureno had to stay by Akito's side no matter what[;] even though his curse was broken. Though Tohru understood the situation and she knew that it was useless to interfere, her heart was a different matter. Tohru knew that all she could do was pray that hopefully, maybe someday, Uo and Kureno would finally be together and would find happiness with each other. "I'm sorry, you guys, it's just a lot's been going on this past year.''

"Yeah, I know, it's been rough, especially since we're graduating this year and all,'' Uo replied.

"My waves sense a great many things happening this year, but no matter what, we'll all pull through,'' Saki responded back.

"Especially our little Tohru-kun here. She has the spirit of the Red Butterfly in her after all'' Uo grinned and patted Tohru on the head.

"Yes, I definitely sense Kyoko-san's spirit watching over all of us, especially Tohru-kun.''

"That's right, and Hanajima's waves are never wrong, you should know that by now, Tohru.''

"Hee-hee, thanks, you guys, I really appreciate it,'' Tohru responded back with a smile, back to her usual cheerful self. I know things will work out, and that's why I just have to keep doing my best!'' Tohru smiled widely, fully energized now.

"'Atta girl,'' Uo grinned back as she playfully gave Tohru a noogie.

_Mom,_ Tohru thought to herself. _I know things will probably get a lot harder, and there might still be some stuff that I won't understand about the curse, but no matter what happens in the upcoming trials, please continue to watch over me. Watch over all of us_, Tohru prayed silently to herself. That was Tohru's one wish, that everyone she knew would someday find happiness.

Who would have thought that that one little spark of hope within Tohru's heart would be the key to a great destiny.

"_This hot feeling inside is C'est La Vie, I live for myself, C'est La Vie.''_

* * *

A/N: So what'd you guys think? For those of you wondering the song C'set La Vie is the song Minako sang in PGSM the live action version of Sailor Moon, I decided to use that version of Minako since that was my favorite version of her. Anyways look forward to chapter 5, and like always please both read and REVIEW. Remember the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update, anyways later.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N-Sorry for the long wait everyone but chapter 5 is finally here, Whoo-hoo! This chapter is the long awaited chapter where Akito finally transforms into Sailor Moon. Before I start, I'd just like to give a big shout-out to my new beta-readers Mrs. Flamer, KatsuTami and Aikat3rin3. I couldn't have done this without them. Anyways on with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer:Sailor Moon and Fruits Basket belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Natsuki Takaya, not me._

* * *

Moonlight Destiny Chapter 5

A God's New Destiny

* * *

It was a quiet, ordinary day in the Sohma Estate's main house as all the maids were going about their daily chores. One such maid was happily humming while walking down the hall with a tray in her hand that was meant for Ren Sohma, Akito's mother. The girl, who was a novice maid in the Sohma household, was recently assigned to attend to the head's mother herself. And while she was a bit afraid, as she had heard rumors about the woman from the older, more experienced maids, she still put on a brave face as she marched towards the room where Ren was always confined in.

'_She can't be that bad, could she?'_ the maid thought to herself.

It was true though that Ren had quite a bit of a reputation among the older Sohmas, albeit not a very good one. Mostly she was known as "that slut" who had seduced the previous head of the family with her words and body. She was also said to be mentally ill, and that was one of the reasons why she was locked in her room and was rarely allowed to wander the estate. There was also the fact that there was talk that the current head of the house and Ren were not on good terms—that they deeply hated each other despite being mother and child. Regardless of all those rumors, the girl knew she had a job to do, and if she didn't do her job well she knew that the Sohma family could very easily put her father out of work again. With that thought in mind, the new maid took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to Ren's room.

"Um, excuse me Ren-san, I've brought you your breakfast," the new maid said hurriedly, announcing herself. No answer came from the pitch-black room, and the maid started to feel uneasy and began to shake because of the room's dark feeling. She just wanted to get out of there, and fast!

"Um, Ren-san?" the maid tried calling again, but there was still no answer. Suddenly, two red eyes began to gleam brightly, emerging from the darkness.

The maid gasped at the sight, frozen from the shock.

"_Energy,"_ a voice called out from the dark.

"Wh-Who's there?" the maid responded in a shaky voice.

"_Give me your energy,"_ the voice said again as it came out from the darkness and slowly began to engulf the woman.

The maid screamed at the top of her lungs as the monster began to enter and take over her body.

"Hmhmh… that's right, that's a good girl… now you are one of my faithful servants." A long black haired woman chuckled as she emerged from the darkness and smiled down cruelly at the fallen maid.

"Your first act of loyalty to me is to gather all the energy you can find in this estate, and kill the head himself, Akito Sohma."

The fallen maid suddenly got back up, a sinister grin was plastered on her face, and her normal almond eyes were now glowing bright red.

"Consider it done, my lady."

An evil smirk appeared on Ren's face, as she quietly muttered, "Excellent.''

* * *

It was quite an uneventful afternoon for the head of the Sohmas, Akito Sohma. Since it was raining, she couldn't go outside into her garden on Hatori's orders because of her frail health, and Kureno was busy working so she couldn't even go and bother him. Akito just simply sighed, as she stared out the window, perched on her windowsill, quietly thinking of things as she often did whenever she got bored.

Luna was a few feet away, staring intensely at Akito as she watched the rain fall from outside, not taking her eyes off of the girl for a second. It had been quite a few days since Luna had first arrived at the Sohma House, in which Akito had decided 'so kindly' to take her in. And ever since then, when Luna had decided to test out the Moon Locket on Akito, and it had started making that beeping sound it always makes whenever it's reacting to someone with power from the moon. Luna now knew for sure; she was convinced that Akito was 'the one'. Since then, Luna had observed Akito's every move, trying to decide when she would finally reveal herself to Akito.

'_I should tell her now,' _Luna thought to herself._ 'It's the perfect timing, nobody's in the room right now and since it's raining, she won't be leaving the room either. I can't put this off any longer; the Dark Kingdom could make their move any minute now.'_

And so, with that thought in mind, Luna took a deep breath, ready to unveil everything to the girl perched on the windowsill.

"Akito-san," Luna called out. However it seemed the Head didn't even register the voice that was calling out to her. "Akito-san!" Luna called out again, this time in a louder voice.

"What is it?'' Akito finally answered in a rather annoyed voice, not bothering to even turn her head away from the window. "I thought I specifically informed all the maids that they were to leave my meal on the table without a word."

'_She thinks I'm a maid,'_ Luna sighed to herself. _'This might be harder than I thought.' _Then, without another word in mind Luna ran over to where Akito sat and jumped on the young head's lap.

"Ah! What the—?!" Akito shouted out in surprise. Noticing it was only the cat, she sighed and muttered to herself, "Crazy cat…"

"Why, Akito-san, don't you think it's rather rude to address me as a crazy cat?"

Akito's eyes suddenly went wide in shock, as the crescent-moon-bald spotted cat in her lap began speaking. "Akito-san?"

Akito suddenly shot up from where she was sitting and ran to the other side of the room, grabbing a vase from the nearby table and holding it over her head, looking as if she were about to throw it at the cat.

"S-Stay back!" Akito yelled in a horrified voice. "I put somebody's eye out before, and I _swear_ I'll do it again if you take even _one step closer_!"

Luna rolled her eyes, not amused. She felt like she was dealing with a five year old throwing a tantrum, and boy did she have her work cut out for her. Taking another step closer, Luna spoke up again, "Akito-san, I need you to listen—"

Before Luna could finish what she was saying, the vase went flying towards her. Luna easily dodged it as she jumped up and over to where Akito was standing. Akito was now shaking with terror.

"Now are you going to stop acting like a child and listen to me? Because throwing vases at me won't work."

Akito simply fell to her feet in shock, and with terror in her voice screamed loudly, "I-I'm hallucinating! Yeah, that's gotta be it, I'm going crazy, it's because the entire Zodiac is trying to betray me! Yeah that's it, I've finally lost it!" She began to laugh insanely.

Luna simply shook her head and approached the girl slowly. "You're not going crazy, Akito-san, and you're not hallucinating. Believe it or not, this is real. Now will you please hear me out?"

Akito simply nodded her head, not really caring anymore since she was obviously insane.

"Good, now where should I start?" Luna cleared her voice and began speaking. "My name is Luna, and believe it or not I came from the Moon."

Akito's eyes widened in disbelief. "The Moon? That's impossible, now I know I'm dreaming."

"Don't believe me if you don't want to, Akito-san, but it's true. I'm from the Moon. I was sent here to Earth to complete a special mission, and that mission is to find the Moon Princess and reawaken her along with her four guardian soldiers."

_'A Moon Princess?_' Akito thought to herself. Yeah right, why should she have to care about some dainty little princess? After all she was God; she was special, and this had nothing to do with her.

"_Pay attention!" _Luna shouted, bringing Akito out of her thoughts.

"Alright, alright, I am," Akito muttered while rolling her eyes, seemingly bored by all this.

"Good, now where was I? Oh yes, as I was saying: I was sent here from the Moon to find both the Princess and her four guardian warriors. Evil forces have begun invading the Earth, and the only way to stop them is to harness the power of the Sailor Senshi.''

_"Evil forces?"_ The only so called 'evil force' Akito knew of was her bitch of a mother, who was always trying to undermine and break the bond between Akito and her Zodiac.

Luna spoke up again. "Fortunately though, thanks to this Moon Locket here, I was able to know for sure that you are the chosen one." She brought over the pink-jeweled locket with her paws, which was still making that beeping sound, reacting to Akito.

Akito snorted, not surprised at all by the news. "Yeah, I knew that already."

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "You did?!" she cried.

"Of course I do, after all I already know that I'm God and that I'm special, like my father used to tell me."

"E-Excuse me?" Luna asked in a confused voice. "Could you please repeat that?"

"I'm God," Akito said again.

"Are you serious?" Luna responded, now even more confused by this girl. "Please tell me you're joking! How on earth could you be God?"

Akito frowned down at Luna. She was starting to get annoyed by this so called 'moon cat'. "Why would I joke about something like that? It's true. Oh, I forgot, I guess you don't know about the legend, or our family."

"What legend?"

Akito sighed, "I guess I'll have to explain it. Normally I would never reveal our secret to an outsider, but since you already know I'm a girl… what the heck, I'll tell you."

Akito then began explaining the whole story to Luna, the legend of the God and the banquet with the animals, and how that God was apparently a Sohma, and also that a select few from her family were cursed with the spirits of the animals but that she was the only one that was born with the cursed spirit of 'God'.

"So basically, you're just the ruler of their animal spirits," Luna exclaimed.

Akito nodded. "Yes. But it's so much more than that, they are my Jyuunishi and they have to obey my every command. We have a bond that cannot be broken," a dark smirk appeared on Akito's face as she continued. "They view it as a curse, but I view it as a gift. We have a never-ending bond, a special bond, and they will always love me no matter what."

Luna started to get a bit scared. She sensed a deep sadness, a deep darkness in Akito's words and eyes. But she shook her head and flung that thought aside since she knew she had a job to do.

"Regardless," Luna spoke up again, "That wasn't what I meant when I said you are the chosen one. What I meant was that you are one of the four Guardian Senshi, sworn to protect the Princess of the Moon, and defend peace on this planet. You are Sailor Moon!''

"E-Excuse me?" Akito yelled out loudly.

"Like I said, you are Sailor Moon, one of the four Guardian Senshi sworn to protect the Princess and keep peace on Earth."

This was ridiculous! Some talking cat shows up, claiming that she's from the Moon and expects _her_, Akito Sohma, head of the Sohmas and God of the Jyuunishi, to play superhero and protect some stupid little princess? Like _hell_ she was going to do that, even if this was a dream.

"Okay," Akito spoke out calmly. "Let me clear up this little delusion of yours. There is no way in _hell_ I'm going to be your little guardian soldier and protect some little princess that _I don't even know_!" Akito was now shouting at Luna, her previous calm mood now vanished.

"But, Akito-san, it's your destiny!"

"Get someone else to do it; it has nothing to do with me!"

"But Akito-san you don't understand, you're the only one that could do it! There's nobody else, the locket responded to you so you're its rightful owner, and it also means you are one of the Senshi sworn to protect the Princess! You have to do it!"

Akito was getting angrier by the minute, in fact she was almost seeing red. She was Akito Sohma, the Head of the family, and she was God. She didn't have to take orders from anybody, especially not from some stray talking cat. How dare this cat just walk in here, and expect Akito to do whatever she says!

"Listen here, I am the head of the Sohmas and I don't take orders from anyone! You have to follow my orders, not the other way around! What I say around here goes and I say I'm not doing it!" Akito exclaimed angrily.

"But, Akito-san, you have to! I told you before; evil forces have begun invading Earth. Monsters have started appearing all around the world lately, and people have started to get possessed by dark energy."

"I don't care, like I said it has nothing to do with me! Do you have any idea what's it's like to be me? What I have to go through day in and day out? I already have to masquerade as a boy, and be head of this family; there is no way that I'm going to be a superhero too! Now get out of here!"

"But Akito-san—"

"Get out!" Akito yelled again, picking up Luna and going towards the window. Just as she was about to throw Luna out the window however, the door to her room slid open and a maid entered.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you not knock before entering?" Akito glared angrily at the maid.

The maid's eyes suddenly glowed red, and with a smirk on her face she walked over to Akito muttering, _"Give me your energy!"_

"What? What are you talking about?" Akito asked in a confused voice, dropping Luna down on the floor.

"_Give me your energy!"_ The maid lunged herself at Akito and tried to attack her.

"What do you think you're doing? How dare you attack me, the head of the family! I could get you fired for this," Akito exclaimed loudly as she began dodging the deranged maid's attacks.

"_Give me your energy!"_ the maid screamed yet again, and continued throwing herself onto Akito.

"S-Stop it!" Akito yelled in a scared voice, trying to push the maid off of her. "I command you to stop right now!"

"It's no use. She won't listen," Luna suddenly spoke up from behind Akito. "She's been possessed by a youma."

"A _what_?"

"A youma! They're monsters of the Dark Kingdom who feed on human energy and sometimes possess humans as well."

"N-No way! So you mean everything you were telling me about those monsters and stuff was true?"

"Of course it was! No matter what you want to believe, Akito-san, it's all true, all of it!"

"Oh, no—"

"_Give me your energy!"_ the possessed maid continued to lunge at Akito, but Akito swiftly ran out of the room screaming down the hall for help.

"Kureno, Hatori, somebody help me!"

Akito continued running as the maid continued chasing after her, and Luna followed closely behind her.

"Why isn't anybody helping me? I'm screaming for help here! Doesn't anybody here know what's happening?" Akito yelled.

"They can't help, look around you!" Luna exclaimed.

Akito looked around her, and what she saw wasn't a lovely sight at all. All around her were the maids and the House's staff. They had fallen on the ground looking as if they all fainted.

"What is going on here?" Akito yelled at the top of her lungs.

"They've all had their energy drained by that youma," Luna answered.

Akito and Luna were suddenly brought out of their conversation as they saw the possessed maid run towards them, carrying a knife.

_"Give me your energy!"_

"Wh-What do I do?" Akito asked with terror in her voice.

"Follow me," Luna responded.

Akito nodded. She didn't really want to follow this stupid cat's orders, but right now her life depended on it. Akito and Luna ran all the way to the back of the house and hid inside a closet, both of them gasping for air.

"Good thing I managed to bring this," Luna said as she gestured over to the Moon locket she had dragged with her. "Akito-san, you have to transform! It's the only way you'll be able to defeat that youma."

"O-Okay, I'll do it," Akito replied. Exasperated, she decided she would play along for now. "What do I have to do to transform?"

"Just take the locket, and yell out '_Moon Prism Power Make-Up'_!"

Akito snorted. "What kind of lame transformation phrase is that?"

"Just do it!" Luna yelled, her patience thinning.

"Alright, alright!" Akito grabbed the locket, and with a deep breath yelled out, "Moon Prism Power _Make-Up_!"

Bright lights began to form around Akito as the clothes she was wearing before vanished. She began to twirl around like a ballerina, as a tight fitting top unlike anything that she ever wore before complete with a red ribbon engulfed her upper body. She held up her hands, and each of them were adorned by white gloves. Her feet which were glowing with pink light had two long red boots complete with little crescent moons on the bottom appear on them. On her lower half appeared a bright blue miniskirt, which strongly resembled a girl's sailor uniform. And finally to top it all off, a golden circlet with a little red jewel at the center appeared on her forehead.

Once the transformation was completed, Akito twirled around and looked at herself with a confused look on her face. Once she realized she was wearing a short skirt, a blush covered her face, as she covered her legs and began yelling at Luna.

"What the hell is this? I can't _wear_ this, much less go out in it!"

If Luna had eyebrows she would have raised them in amusement. "I think it looks quite good on you," she said mildly.

"It can't look good on me! I'm supposed to be a boy_, remember?_ I can't wear skirts, and even if I could I would refuse to! Especially one this... short," Akito looked down at her skirt yet again and blushed with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary for battle. Once you're done battling you'll change right back," Luna exclaimed. "Now come on, we have to defeat that youma!"

Akito grumbled swear words to herself as she followed Luna out of the closet and through the hallway. _'Who would've thought that the God of the Jyuunishi would have to be put through such a humiliating experience?'_ Akito thought to herself.

They finally approached their destination as the maid who was possessed by the youma glanced towards them with her bright, glowing, red eyes. _"Who are you?"_ She growled terrifyingly.

Akito gasped. "Me? I'm uh, uh_… Sailor Moon_!" Akito yelled out as she struck a pose. "I feel so stupid right now. If this doesn't work, you're dog food!" She hissed at Luna.

"_Sailor Moon, eh? Well, soon you'll be Sailor History! Give me your energy!"_ The maid lunged herself at the now transformed Akito yet again as Akito continued to dodge her attacks.

"What do I do, I have nothing to attack her with!" Akito exclaimed worriedly.

"You have to harness your newfound power as Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled over the noises of battle.

"Can't I just throw a vase at her?"

Luna sighed as an anger stroke appeared on her forehead, "Of course not! She's a civilian, you can't harm her! Besides, you can't expect to solve everything by throwing vases at people all the time!"

Akito pouted. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly Luna jumped into the air, and in a flash of light a golden crescent moon wand appeared before Akito's feet. "Huh?"

"That's the _Crescent Moon Wand_, it has the power to heal those that are possessed by youma by driving the youma out of them. And it is now yours to use! Simply yell out _Moon Healing Escalation_ and she'll be healed!"

"So I can't just kill her then?"

Luna slapped a paw to her forehead. "Of course you can't! Your job is to protect the innocent, not kill them!"

"But she attacked me first, so I would be quite justified in killing her," Akito replied smugly.

"She only attacked you because she was possessed, it's not her fault, she's only a human! Now stop arguing and heal her already!" Luna yelled at the Head with quite some irritation in her voice.

Akito simply frowned as she picked up the wand and yelled out, "Moon Healing _Escalation_!"

Bright white lights appeared out of the wand, and they began raining down upon the possessed maid. The maid cried out in agony as the youma jumped out of her body and appeared before Akito and Luna. The maid in return, collapsed from fatigue.

The youma still continued to lunge itself towards Akito yelling out, _"Give me your energy!"_

"Now can I kill it?" Akito asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, now to destroy it you must use the tiara on your forehead. Just yell out _Moon Tiara Action_ and fling it at the youma."

"You mean this thing?" Akito pointed up at the circlet on her head.

"Yes, that thing! Utter the words I told you and throw it at the youma!"

"Well, at least I get to throw something," Akito got a determined look on her face as she faced the youma, took off her tiara and yelled out, "Moon Tiara _Action_!"

Akito flung her tiara straight at the youma, and the youma cried out in agony while it began to dissolve into a pile of dust.

"You did it Sailor Moon, you did it! Good job!" Luna happily said, as she walked over to Akito with a smile on her face.

Akito didn't even register Luna's voice, as she walked over to the fallen maid that had been possessed. "What do I do? She saw me, she saw me in a skirt and now she knows for sure that I'm a girl!" Akito began shaking as the thought dawned on her that when the maid wakes up she could tell everyone she knows, and then Akito's life would be finished.

"Don't worry, Akito-san," Luna reassured her gently. "Once she wakes up, all memory of when she was possessed gets erased, so your secret's safe."

"Are you sure?" Akito asked uncertainly.

Luna nodded. "That's what happens to all the victims of youmas, they forget everything that had happened to them when they were possessed as soon as they wake up."

Akito looked down at the fallen maid and sighed in relief, but that relief was short-lived as she thought to herself, _"Looks like my life just got even more complicated."_

* * *

Out on the balcony, a nostalgic, soothing melody was playing into the night sky. Shigure clutched the moon locket that he was holding, as he listened to its sweet melody_. _

_"Can you hear it Akito-san? It's beginning to break. Soon, _soon_, dear Akito-san, your precious bond will break, and you'll have no one left except me."_

Shigure chuckled as he continued to listen to the locket's melody. _"And then the Ginzuishou shall be mine."_ A dark glint appeared in Shigure's eyes as he closed the locket and continued to stare darkly at the night sky, a wry smile appearing on his face.

_"Soon."_

* * *

___A/N-Alright there you have it chaper 5. I hope I kept Akito in-character enough, I tried really really hard not to make her OOC. Anyways tell me what you think in your reviews. Next chapter Sailor Mercury will appear! I think...Or maybe it'll be an interlude, who knows._


End file.
